1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pipe clamp.
Pipe clamps of this type are known.
2. Prior Art
EP 0 908 637 discloses a pipe clamp in which the tightening screw is fitted in a spring nut, which is supported on a flange at the second end of the clamp body, while the head of the tightening screw can grip behind lips of a flange on the first clamp end. The spring nut is made of spring steel and is substantially annular. On one side, the spring nut is divided and on each of the ends coming together there, one half of a screw thread collar is situated. The screw thread collar has several turns of internal screw thread through which the shank of the tightening screw can be pushed as the pressure of the tightening screw pushes the halves of the spring apart and the halves of the screw thread collar are forced apart. This known spring nut in practice requires a great pressure force in order to push the tightening screw through it.
EP 1 022 502 discloses a pipe clamp with a substantially identical spring nut, in which, however, each half of the screw thread collar is provided with an operating lip which extends outwards from the screw thread collar. This known spring nut is designed such that, when it is tightened, a finger is used to press on the tightening element while two other fingers simultaneously press on the operating lips, so that the halves of the screw thread collar are spread apart and the tightening element can pass the latter. This reduces the amount of pressure force required on the tightening screw.